


Holodeck Program 16

by starprise_entership



Series: Slices of Life (Enterprise D) [6]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 01:04:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11429943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starprise_entership/pseuds/starprise_entership
Summary: Beverly and Deanna enjoy a bit of downtime on the holodeck.





	Holodeck Program 16

With a dainty hand, Beverly reaches down and entwines the colourful wildflowers through Deanna’s thick, long hair. Soon, Deanna’s hair blooms with refreshing blue, subdued lilac and faint, pastel pink - almost white, close to the colour of snow. She shifts lazily, moving to a more comfortable position on Beverly’s lap.

“Hold still,” Beverly urges, making the final touches. She straightens one last flower. “There.”

Deanna opens her eyes, and her deep brown irises shine not only with delight, but also the warm rays of the hologram sun. She sits up, slowly, careful not to hit Beverly on the way up. They bump noses for a second, before Beverly gets out of the way.

“You did that on purpose,” Deanna teases, smirking.

“Damn right I did.” Beverly returns with the same snark, arranging the skirt of her dress. “You look wonderful.”

“Now, if only I could see it,” Deanna says, raising an eyebrow. “Computer-”

“Computer, delay that order.” Beverly cuts in, much to Deanna’s slight dismay. “How about you go about not knowing what you look like, because the reasonable human response is to pick out all the small things that could’ve been done better, and you just look perfect to me?”

“Deal, but only if you let me decorate your hair as well.” Deanna agrees, and she resettles herself on the grass. “Also, I’m only half human.”

Beverly chuckles. “It doesn’t matter.” She leans back, and lets Deanna settle her. She closes her eyes, enjoying the warmth of the sun. Deanna hesitates for a moment, and the hologram mountainside is complete silence.

“Aren’t you going to get started?” Beverly prompts. Deanna takes to giving one slow, lingering stroke down the sides of Beverly’s face with both her hands, feeling Beverly squirm the slightest. With a smug smile, she leans forward and softly kisses Beverly. Softly, and delicately, like holding a feather in her palm. Beverly laughs under her, and Deanna holds her by the shoulders as she pulls back.

“What was that for?” Beverly asks, in a mocking stern manner. She laughs, louder again this time.

“I could feel your emotions. You wanted this.” Deanna says, starting to weave the flowers into Beverly’s ravishing red hair.

“Wanted this and more.” Beverly sighed. “Sometimes, I forget you’re an empath.”

“I can’t read your thoughts exactly, but I can feel it. You want more, don’t you?” Deanna continues. Beverly gives a nod, and sits up.

“I could show you more,” Beverly hints, her hands moving to Deanna’s shoulders. She dips her head, leaving a series of fluttering kisses along Deanna’s neck. This time, it’s Beverly to feel Deanna squirm under her, and she likes it.

“Oh, Beverly.” Deanna gasps. “I had no idea you had such intense emotions of-”

“Relax, Deanna.” Beverly assures.

“And I want you to go through with it.” Deanna lies back on the picnic mat, urging for Beverly to make her move.

“If you say so,” says Beverly, reaching for Deanna’s ankle under the hem of her dress. “The flowers can wait,” she adds, before disappearing under the folds of Deanna’s wide, flowing dress.


End file.
